


[Podfic] Her Dream is Dead

by skyunicorn



Series: [Podfic] The Joker's Nephew [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyunicorn/pseuds/skyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet never asked for a brother and she was never asked if she'd like to share a life with said brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Her Dream is Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Her Dream was Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/858339) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



Podfic for Heartslogos.

Read by Sky Unicorn

[ Download Podfic MP3 here ](http://www.podfic.us/audio/Her_Dream_Is_Dead_by_Heartslogos.mp3)

[Audiobook Here ](http://www.podfic.us/audio/Her_Dream_Is_Dead_by_Heartslogos.m4b)


End file.
